


Steve/Tony Civil War AU

by endeni



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, American Civil War, Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-02
Updated: 2010-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/pseuds/endeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for the Cap/Iron Man Reverse Bang Challenge 2010. Here's the awesome fic inspired by the artwork: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/131127">The Devil for Us All by m-steelgrave</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve/Tony Civil War AU

Also, the cover for the fanmix of the fic:  


[Resources](http://endeni.dreamwidth.org/20058.html)


End file.
